1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endless conveyor and the support structure for such a conveyor. More particularly, the present invention is related to an endless conveyor for conveying large amounts of heavy materials, which has readily replaceable rollers. Such conveyors can be used, for example, in apron feeders as part of open pit mining operations to convey rocks from a truck unloading station to a rock crusher. Such a system is shown in Ser. No. 379,512 filed May 18, 1982.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously, rollers for the heavy duty endless conveyors described above have been supported on top of the conveyor frame structure. This has caused inconvenience in replacing rollers as they became worn. To replace rollers, it was necessary to dismantle the endless belt to obtain access to the rollers. This in turn has required that the belt be unloaded before changing rollers. This has resulted in extended periods of down-time when it became necessary to replace rollers.